There is a large number of medicament delivery devices that have been invented and developed that are intended for self-medication by a patient or a user. In particular pen-like injectors have been developed where the intention is to have a device preferably displaying a number of automatic or semi-automatic functions such as mixing, priming, penetration, injection and/or withdrawal. From a patient's or user's point of view the device should be easy and intuitive to use and often at the same time with a reduced size so that it is easy to bring along and discrete when used. These different demands are not always so easy to combine in one device because an increased number of functions add to the necessary size of the device. On the other hand, for some patients the pen-shape is not ideal, especially for persons with reduced dexterity in the hands. The pen-shape is then difficult to grip in a secure and positive way. In those cases and for that type of patients, the device is then made with a form and size providing a better grip which then means that the size of the device increases and thus becomes more difficult to bring along and use in a discrete way.
One example of an “enlarged” device is disclosed in document WO 9810813, which also is on the market under the trade name InnoLet®. The device is developed for diabetes treatment of elderly with reduced strength where a dose setting is performed by turning a large dial similar to an egg-clock dial. Further the distal end of the device is arranged with a very large activation button in order to facilitate activation of the injection. The device is rather bulky and not so easy to bring along in for example a pocket.
It is also desirable that such devices possess a premature activation locking function until a cap has been removed and/or until a delivery member has been attached to the device.
Also, there is thus still a demand for a device that can provide a good and secure grip even for persons with reduced dexterity and/or strength of the hands and yet is small and easy to bring along.